The present invention relates to a process for the dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons and/or oxygenated hydrocarbons.
Dehydrogenation processes, and in particular the dehydrogenation of alkanes, are well known. The process generally employs a dehydrogenation catalyst which is contacted by the feedstock to produce the dehydrogenated product and hydrogen. The hydrogen may then be separated from the product stream to provide the desired product.
It would be desirable to develop a process having little or no external heat input for the dehydrogenation reaction, with or without separation into its individual components, to obtain high conversion values without the co-production of undesirable by-products and avoiding the extensive separation plant associated with cracking.